tsuburayatokufandomcom-20200215-history
Mirrorman (Character)
is a fictional hero made by Tsuburaya prods. Unlike most tokusatsu shows at the time Mirrorman was a more dark and brooding show in line with Ultraseven. However, halfway through the series, (around episode 26) the network forced changes upon the show that made it more in line with other tokusatsu shows at the time. Another series called Mirrorman REFLEX, was later made what is now called the Neo Heisei era, it was made in a dark style similar to the first half of the series Profile Body Features *Height: 170 cm ~ 40 m *Weight: 70 kg ~ 35,000 t *Running Speed: Able to run at the speed of light. *Weakness: If he stays in the Mirror World for too long he will die, which is how he father fell. *Home world: Earth (Mirrorman universe) *Family Structure: **Mother: Yuko **Father: Original Mirrorman (Though deceased his spirit still gives his son advice). Techniques *Silver Cross: Mirrorman's finisher, he gathers energy then places his hands at the stars on his forehead and waist, bringing them together to shoot two large arrow shaped bursts of energy, can destroy a monster in one shot *Mirror Kick: jumping into the air Mirrorman can charge his legs with energy to deliver a powerful kick *Mirror Knife: Mirrorman can fire an arrow shaped burst of energy to cut his opponent to pieces *Mirror Shot: Mirrorman can fire small energy beams from his fingers all at once, it is a version of the Mirror Knife used while in mid-air. *Mirror Slicer: V shaped bursts of energy used to cut apart the enemy *Defense Mirror: Mirrorman can conjure a mirror like barrier that reflect the enemy's energy attacks back at them. *Mirror Eyebeam: Destructive rays emitted from the eyes *Halation Mirror: When no mirror or reflective surface is present, Mirrorman can gather light to create an artificial one to transport himself. *Mirror Eye: Blue rays emitted from the eyes to discover invisible objects or see across dimensions. *Flight: Mirrorman can fly under his own power but not when he is in the mirror world *Teleportation/Transformation: To transform Kyoutaro faces a reflective surface such as a mirror, a body of water, plastic, crystal, etc., to which he holds up his Mirror Pendant and shouts "Mirror Spark!". He is then transported through the 2nd dimension and reappears elsewhere as Mirrorman, as Mirrorman he can also move through the Mirror World so long as there is a reflective surface. *Ability to turn the enemy into light: Used against Kitty Fire, Mirror can hit his enemy and turn them into light. Silver Cross.png|Silver Cross Mirror Knife.png|Mirror Knife image.jpg|Mirror Shot History The Earth is once again in peril as a race known only as "The Invaders" from the Planet X, plots to conquer our planet . The aliens soon discover the existence of Kotaro and made plans to capture the young man. The targeted the young man because he was the half-human son of the original Mirror Man. By now Kotaro was a young man and photographer with no interest in fighting despite the SGM captain's request. Said captain, Dr. Mitarai, was a friend of his father and Kotaro's mother Yuko was his assistant. The young man had difficulty accepting his destiny, refusing to believe he was only half human but he soon realized that he is the only one who could save the Earth from the Invaders, when they tried to assassinate him. In the industrial district Kotaro had his first battle as Mirrorman and fought a giant monster and an invader ship with the help of SGM. Gallery mirrorpilot.jpg|The Pilot Mirrorman TV_Mirrorman.jpg 1971 Mirror Kamen.jpg Manga_Mirrorman.jpg|The Manga Mirrorman Mirrorman 2.jpg Mirrorman 3.jpg Mirrorman 4.jpg Mirrorman 5.jpg Mirrorman 6.jpg Trivia *Mirrorman is actually based of a manga of the same name, which inspired a live action pilot before the series. However there are differences between the incarnations. The manga Mirrorman's face resembled Mirror Man Reflex, the pilot Mirrorman had an 'open mouth' costume that showed the suit actor's mouth while the TV Mirrorman more resembled Jumborg Ace and Ultras. *Mirrorman is the inspiration for Mirror Knight. Category:Heroes